


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [21]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Clumsy Hoya, Cute Ending, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hoya is awkward, Hoya-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Sungjong is oblivious until he isn't, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Hoya falls on his face while trying to impress Sungjong,causing the younger to have a realization.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**4:15 PM**

**Hoya:** _Can you meet me at the park in a few minutes?_

Sungjong looks at the text in surprise.He hadn't expected Howon to text him at all this afternoon,let alone any time today.

**Sungjong:** _Yeah I can_

**Sungjong:** _Why?_

**Sungjong:** _Did something happen?_


End file.
